


澄澈（1）

by changyewuji



Category: BL - Fandom, 骨科
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changyewuji/pseuds/changyewuji
Kudos: 5





	澄澈（1）

“我喜欢我哥，我哥也喜欢我，怎么了？”

“你哥的喜欢是喜欢，你的喜欢却是爱，你说怎么了？”

1

我感觉我哥最近有点不对劲，哪里不对呢？

看我的眼神不太对了

以前对我这个处处给他下绊子、刁难他的弟弟，我哥只会展现出他成熟大方的一面，丝毫不计较。

虽然我一个高中生也翻不起什么大风大浪

但最近我觉得他似乎不打算再大度了

就刚刚，我往他的套子里注射风油精被他抓个现行，像往常一样我根本没觉得被发现了会怎么样

我不喜欢看到我哥和别人上床 

不知道为什么，但骨子里觉得我哥的一切应该是我的，包括他的鸡巴

我哥有多宠我呢？做完这些事后，我甚至能看都不看他一眼，光明正大举着针管就要往屋外走

这是我对你的惩罚，你要是不用这东西，自然也不会受折磨

我在心里暗暗嘀咕咕，突然被我哥一把抓住胳膊

他盯着我的眼睛里没有了往日的纵容，满是危险的味道

“小晏明天就要成人了，还这么喜欢欺负哥。”

我和我哥对视，望着他深不见底的眸子，好像要被吸进去。我哥的话如一记惊雷，炸响在游戏人间十七年的我耳畔。

明天我就成年了，世俗理论上的独立，我再也没有借口赖在家里缠着我哥了

按照我哥在家里的地位，只要他开口，那个老头子必然会把我送到别的城市里的分公司去历练，他就再也不用天天被我烦了

我好像突然被一盆冷水从头泼到脚，从来没有这么后悔自己以前仗着年纪各种挑衅我哥，

我哥不是亲的，是我爸和他妈生的，他妈死后我爸娶了个新的，然后就有了我。

那个新的自然就是我母亲，不过他们别想听我叫一声妈。


End file.
